


Aliens Made Them Do It (But They Did It Anyway)

by reverse_the_jellybaby



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverse_the_jellybaby/pseuds/reverse_the_jellybaby
Summary: [re-upload from Tumblr, circa 2013]Sarah and the Fourth Doctor are trapped on the alien planet Svernon, a planet fascinated by sex, and they have found their ideal candidates for their research.They bang for the glory of science!!
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 3





	Aliens Made Them Do It (But They Did It Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there, internet! Seems that I've decided to post all of my old fanfictions now, no matter how embarrassing they are. 
> 
> This one I feel like I do have to make a disclaimer on - I was like 18 when I wrote this, and it was very obvious that I had no realistic perception of what sex was like yet. This is still the original, unedited (sans one word) fanfiction from those long-ago days. 
> 
> Why am I mentioning this? WELL, as it happens I'm working on new content!! Fanfiction is the only thing keeping my creative writing brain invigorated right now. This pandemic is truly making us all regress. 
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled, there'll be a Sarah/Harry fic and an Owen/Gwen one coming soon! I'm a Full Blown Adultie now so the smut in these will be a damn sight more realistic. HAAAAH.

“Hmm, now let’s see how you like it, Doctor,” she whispered, lips grazing his ear as she spoke. He practically purred with delight, the sound resonating in his throat, but he wouldn’t swear to it. This was her doing, after all, and he wouldn’t submit to the primal human sexual desire buried deep within him. This was simply for show, for in the corner of their eyes, Sverlax, the emperor of the planet Svernon known for its perverse interest in the human sexual ritual, was nodding in approval.

The scene had been set for them, as Sverlax had studied intimately, the ideal environment for the ritual. The room was lit with soft candles that illuminated the best features of the human’s naked forms (but to his disappointment, the couple hadn’t gotten that far yet). The bed was draped with soft sheets woven from the highest of quality silk imaginable that would surely delight his patrons as it clung to their forms and danced against their fingers when the fabled orgasm rushed through their bodies and was grabbed in fistfuls.

Sarah had had him cornered and slammed against the wall faster than he could say, “Now Sarah, let’s not be too hasty…” and in one fell swoop managed to grab him towards her by the scarf and ghost her lips over his, their breath mingling together in the gap between them. There was no way she was going to relent and let him take control without a holler of “chauvinist!” on Miss Smith’s part.

Sarah arched one eyebrow at the Doctor - as if to say, “Well, what are we waiting for?” and closed the gap between them, exploring the tastes of each other on their tongues. She sighed with the finality of his lips at last on hers; she’d wanted this for so long (which the Doctor had figured out from behind closed doors during those long sleepless nights, catching the occasional whimper or sigh of his name through the door) and was determined - as she always was, silly girl - to make the sensation last as long as humanly possible. He relented, kissing her back, securing her with his hands clasped in her hair. Blindly, she felt her way to the lapels of his coat, peeling them off his shoulders and letting the ensemble fall to the ground, tracing her fingers down to his belt, unfastening it and letting it slap against him as she ripped it out of his trousers. He gasped into her mouth, overcome by her sudden urgency to have him, right then and there.

She laughed, lazily running her hand against his crotch, enjoying the rugged groan that emitted from the Doctor’s mouth.

“Sarah, I -”  
“Don’t…say a word.” She replied, placing a finger over his mouth, kissing where it stood and straining on the balls of her feet. He bent down to return the favour, running his tongue over the crease of her mouth.

She unbuttoned his vest and made a show of slithering it down his body, making the Sverlax nod once more, and followed this up with his shirt. She grazed her teeth against his chest and traced down, down, down with her fingers and unfastened his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. Politely stepping out of his trousers, the Doctor all but ripped the dress off Sarah’s body, not even bothering to apologise for the buttons that were now strewn across the room.

He caressed her flesh, massaged her shoulder blades, biting and sucking at her neck and all that mattered was that they were close to each other now, shamelessly rubbing and grinding against each other in a desperate attempt to join as an entity. He tore her bra off and threw it against the head of the bed, licking up the valley between her breasts, she cupping and rubbing his crotch against straining fabric. He threw his head back and their moans harmonised together as all that mattered now was that he was in her as fast as possible - to feel the warm sensation of her fluids against him, to feel her walls close over him. It was as if the wall was the barrier, so they hastily relocated, she slamming him against the bed, and as a precaution, used the scarf which he had carelessly left on to bind his hands against the edges of the bed frame. There was no escaping. Unless, of course, the Doctor retained the knowledge he had absorbed from his meetings with Harry Houdini. 

“Touch yourself, so I can feel like I can touch you,” he murmured. She arched one eyebrow at him once more and obliged. 

Straddling him, not once taking her eyes off his, she removed her knickers and carelessly tossed them across the room. She held out her index and middle fingers to him and he bent forward to encase them in his mouth, leaving them glistening with saliva as she moved them between her legs, working them slowly against her clit, up and down, feeling her breath become laboured. She bit her lip to contain the hiss and the quiet “nngh” that escaped from between her mouth. She sped her rhythm up, and her hips tentatively began to move against them, up and down, up and down. She cried out loudly, and the Doctor himself had to without the sharp intake of breath that escaped from his mouth. She could feel her fluids slick against her fingers, and she experimentally moved them inside her - she was ready for him, purposefully licking her fingers clean and revelling in the image of his eyes rolling into the back of his head and shutting, feeling his body heaving up and down below her. She peeled his knickers off and smirked at the way his crotch still strained against the fabric. She moistened her hand by rubbing the sweat that had pooled against her forehead, and cupped him in her hand, moving her hands up and down him; delicious friction. She meticulously ran her finger ever-so lightly up the underside, leaving goose bumps across his skin. The Doctor revelled in this, moaning with delight, accompanied by her name, making the hairs stand up on her neck.

That did it.

She grabbed the edges of the bed-frame and forcefully thrust herself into him, their gasps perfectly in time. Somehow working his hands out of the bonds she’d created (the technique of Houdini, no doubt), he cupped her arse to guide her deeper in him, she putting on a performance of her cries piercing the air, then back again.

Sverlax couldn’t believe what he was seeing; he couldn’t tear himself away from the two humans gyrating against each other in a frenzy.

In and out, in and out, concocting an unspoken rhythm - she didn’t even need to tell him what she wanted, he knew exactly. She gripped the bed frame so tightly her knuckles showed through her skin, teeth clenched and fire raging on within her. She writhed and gasped above her and suddenly he had to be close to her, nothing more and nothing less. He sat up from his former position, enveloping her in his arms, caressing them against her back. He breathed in her hypnotising scent, the perfume that lingered against her neck, the unique fragrance in her hair. He couldn’t get enough. She screamed abruptly, moaning, “Please, Doctor. Please!” and digging her fingernails into his back. He growled and kissed her hard, silencing the wails that were escaping her mouth and they were close now - deliciously close. Every fibre of their beings was teetering on the edge, threatening to boil over any second.

“Come for me, Sarah,” he gasped.  
“No, Doctor. You come for me,” she growled in return, every word ending with a small moan.

She pounded against him at twice the pace, both loudly grunting and grappling against each other’s sweaty bodies until finally - of course, he let her unravel first - she trembled, gasped and yelled towards the roof of the cavern and collapsed, lazily sucking against his neck as he followed suit, crying out directly into her ears, feeling her shudder at the sound, and both collapsed against the silk sheets.

“Oh Sarah,” he chuckled, kissing the side of her face, “Do you think he got what he wanted?”

Both turned back to see the Sverlax practically frozen in time, with his mouth slightly ajar. He’d seen everything. Looking back at the Doctor, she found his manic grin illuminated in what was left of the candlelight and both burst out laughing.

This wasn’t what he was expecting. Not in the slightest.


End file.
